


Midnight Snack

by Faleep



Series: The tales of a trainer Sona [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, The Torracat is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 01:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14581932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faleep/pseuds/Faleep
Summary: This was for a Zine for the PCC (Pokémon Creatives Chat). I sadly don’t have a link to the Zine, but I definitely suggest going and finding it as there’s some absolutely amazing artwork in there by some absolutely amazing artists.Also I’m totally calling a group of Rockruff puppies a ground. You'll see whycan’t believe nobody caught that error and made it into publication





	Midnight Snack

Faleep silently crept down the stairs, making sure to avoid the 9th, 7th, and 3rd steps, as those ones creaked real loudly and would surely wake the sleeping occupants of the house. They also have to avoid the 5th and 2nd steps, as those had Pokemon sleeping on them, a Zangoose and Kanto Meowth. The task of descending the stairs was of great ease to them, many years of doing it in the past. Long before they became an official rehabilitator and foster home for the League. 

Their house was full of Pokemon, granted most never stayed long, aside from their partner Pokemon. Most Pokemon stayed for a few months, got back on their feet, and then were shuffled along to a forever home. It was honestly a great job, and Fal loved every minute of it… Even if it meant many, many late nights, staying up to comfort a distressed Pokemon or working with the nocturnal ones. Staying up so late was no big deal, their sleep habits had been screwed up since high school, so the kind of hours their job required was of no bother to them.

That being said, staying up so late meant they got hungry in the middle of the night. Which obviously meant a midnight snack, which then leads to where Fal is now, creeping down the stairs at an ungodly hour of the morning. They had to be as quiet as possible, because if they woke up any of the sleeping Pokemon then they pull wants food as well, and Fal only had so much food left, tomorrow was a shopping day. They did not want to deal with the chaos that would undoubtedly happen should everyone wake up, just to be told they couldn’t have food. That it was too early.

Fal gave a soft sigh, and slipped off the last step, their bare feet making a small noise on the linoleum. They debating for a second about ascending the stairs and grabbing a pair of socks but decided against it. They were already downstairs, it was just a little farther to the kitchen. They still tried their best to be silent, sneaking forwards on their tiptoes in order to reduce noise. Some of the Pokemon they were fostering were rather light sleepers.

“Mrarw?” 

“Eep!” Fal jumped back startled, only to moments later give a sigh of relief, “oh gosh Torr, you scared me.” Fal breathed out, glaring down at the female Torracat. 

“Mrrrow?” Torr chirped, her face was creepily illuminated by the ball of flame on her collar, while the rest of her body was softly illuminated by the moonlight streaming in from a nearby window. 

Fal took a second to get their breath under control, before continuing through the living room and down a hallway towards the kitchen. Torr followed them every step of the way, keeping as quiet as possible (not that it was hard for the feline) as if she knew why they were down here. 

It did not take long for the pair to enter the kitchen and swiftly cross it to the fridge. Fal carefully ran their hands along the side and top of the lower portion of the fridge, the actual refrigerator portion, in order to pop the seal without making a loud noise. It was a quite simple process, and in a matter of seconds, the door was silently opened. Light from the fridge lit up a small portion of the kitchen, but Fal did not pay attention to that. Instead, they were glaring at the inside of the fridge.

There was a Delibird in the fridge. A pink, shiny Delibird to be specific, one of the few Pokemon in the house that was Fal’s. They glared at the bird, who was in the process of stealing everything in the fridge and shoving it into their pouch.

“How the heck did you get out of the aviary Jeoffrey?”

“Deli?”

“Get out of the fridge.”

“Deli.” 

“Now Jeoffrey!”

“Deli. Deli Delibird.”

“Ugh, you know what. Never mind. It’s too late to deal with you and your shenanigans.” Fal said, as they reached in and grabbed a full gallon jug of plain milk. They shut the fridge door, not bothering the chase Jeoffrey out of the fridge, they’ll do that later. 

Fal placed the jug of milk on the counter and went to fetch a glass to pour it into. The fumbled around the kitchen for only a moment, they had lived in this house for many years and knew exactly where the cupboard houses the glasses was. They knew exactly where the glasses were in the cupboard, and exactly how high they had to reach to grab the top cup. 

Having succeeded in their quest for a cup, they turned back to the counter only to find the counter space between them and the milk occupied. Torr had jumped up onto the counter, and sat down in the empty space. Fal sighed, and walked past her. They set their glass down next to the jug of milk, and went to open up the milk; however, their attempt to open the milk was blocked by a soft headbutt from Torr. Fal just merely shifted so that one hand was petting the feline while the other opened the milk. 

Pouring the milk though, was a more troubling task. Torr immediately took interest in the drink and made several attempts to headbutt the carton of milk, as well as biting the opening and trying to pull it out of Fal’s hand. Fal, with great patience, merely pushing her back with one hand while they poured their milk. They set the milk jug down on the counter again and just placed the cap onto the milk instead of completely screwing it back on, just in case they wanted to get a second glass.

Torr sat back on her haunches, and Fal did not miss the glare they received from her, “You’re not getting any milk, Torr. It’s not yet breakfast, and you wouldn’t even get any then.” Fal muttered to the grumpy cat as they took a drink of their milk. Torr huffed in response, continuing to shoot Fal a dirty look. Fal chuckled a little as they finished off their glass of milk and went to pour another.

“Mrrrrraw?” Torr chirped loudly at them as they poured their second glass of milk, leaning forwards towards the glass of milk. 

“Shh, you gotta be quiet Torr, don’t wanna wake the whole house.” Fal whispered, gently pushing Torr back as she had leaned forwards to try and get some milk, “and I already told you no.” 

Torr grumbled, sitting back again, but then a look of pure evil crossed her face. Fal froze for a moment, looking at her with a bit of concern. They only did so for a moment though, before shrugging their shoulders and taking a drink of their milk.

“MrAW!” Torr cried out loudly and suddenly, causing Fal to jump slightly. 

“Torr, hush!” They whispered, looking around and praying that Torr didn’t wake anyone. They were in luck, no other Pokemon had stirred, the house was still quiet. Fal looked back at Torr, who had a very smug look on her face. They stared at each other for a few moments, before Fal looked away and took another drink of milk.

“MEOW!” Torr cried out even louder. Fal was a bit more prepared this time and didn't jump, however, they did quickly glance around. They swiftly set their glass of milk down, and gently placed a hand over Torr’s mouth.

“Alright, alright! I’ll give you a little bit of milk you just gotta be quiet! Please Torr!” They whispered with a sense of urgency, they could hear some of the other Pokemon in the house stirring due to the noise. Soft little chirps and yips signaled that some of the lighter sleepers were being aroused from their slumber. 

Torr flicked her ears and nodded. When Fal removed their hand, they could see a small smile gracing her face. However, as Fal went to go pour a glass of milk for Torr, they watched as her smile turned wicked, stretching across her face and revealing a few of her fangs. They watched as she took a deep breath, “Oh no, Torr, no no don’t you D-”

“MRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOW!!!!!”

“-are. Dang it Torr.” Fal whispered as the house seemingly erupted into a cacophony of noise. Torr’s loud cry set off a chain reaction of noise; Barking and howling arose in the living room, which set off more barking and loud cries upstairs, which then set off even more cries. It was followed shortly after by the loud thumping of feet and paws running across the floor as all the Pokemon ran into the kitchen, believing it was time for breakfast.

“This is why I live far away from others. Neighbors would hate this noise.” Fal muttered, mostly to themself, as they slowly became surrounded by Pokemon. The lights in the kitchen flickered alive after one of the electric Pokemon sent a bolt of lightning towards them. Fal blinked their eyes a few times, trying to get their eyes to adjust to the sudden light. 

When their eyes adjusted, they quickly looked around their kitchen. It was filled with rowdy Pokemon, all waiting for food. The noise was deafening, barks and howls and yips and meows and various other cries all filling the air, creating one horrible cacophony. They quickly took count of who was awake, which was, unsurprisingly, everyone who slept in the main house. Plus one Delibird who had slipped out of the fridge during the commotion and was now delivering random bits of food from the fridge to Pokemon at random. 

As they scanned the kitchen, their eyes quickly landed back on Torr, who looked very happy with herself. Her tail hung over the edge of the counter, twitching just enough to attract the attention of a ground of Rockruff puppies. The puppies gathered at the base of the counter, jumping up to try and get her tail, however they were too small and she was too high up for them to be successful. 

Fal watched as Torr leaned forwards, and slowly stuck a paw out, smacking the open carton of milk. The carton slid forwards, coming to rest at the very edge of the counter… Right above the Rockruff puppies. 

Fal’s eyes widened as they realized what Torr meant to do, “Torr, WAIT NO!” They cried out. Time seemed to slow down as Torr smacked the milk carton again, sending it tumbling over the edge. The jug was mostly full, so the milk almost immediately came flowing out as it tipped over. The milk splashed in copious amount all over the Rockruff puppies, causing them to howl in pain and scatter in all different directions. The milk jug clattered onto the floor, milk still slightly flowing from it and creating a large white puddle on the floor.

The flight of the Rockruff puppies caused several other Pokemon to jump back in an attempt to avoid the wetness, which inevitably caused several collisions; that caused a few fights to break out and somehow created even more of a mess in the house. The puppies were soaked with milk, which dropped off their fur and created a trail of milk that ran across the kitchen floor and into the living room. Several Pokemon rushed forwards to drink and play in the spilled milk, which spread that mess further about the kitchen.

During all of this, Fal watched Torr. The smug feline gave them a very, very devious a smug smile, before jumping off of the counter. She landed on the edge of the milk puddle, and, while keeping eye contact with Fal, leaned down to lap up the milk. After getting her fill, she stood, stretched, threw a wink at them, and sauntered off, head and tail held high and a spring in her step. 

Fal sighed and watched her go. They closed their eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. On their exhale, they opened their eyes and made a mental list of what they needed to do to clean up the mess and get the day started. they had wished to get more sleep but that wasn’t an option anymore, and it was a bit early to start the day; however cleaning the kitchen, hunting down and cleaning the Rockruff puppies will take most of the early morning and they bet that by the time they finished those things it’ll be time to start the day anyways. Thanks to Torr, their to-do list for the day just got a little longer.


End file.
